Dendrimers are 3-dimensional polymeric materials of low polydispersity which are characterised by a large number of surface terminal groups. In addition, the manner in which these materials are prepared allows tight control over the size, shape, and number and type of surface groups. Dendritic materials have several features that are useful for use as therapeutic materials: fixed shape which presents a large and defined surface with which to interact with biological surfaces and receptors; and the large number of terminal groups allow for multiple interactions with the biological targets.
International patent applications Ser. No. PCT/AU95/00350 (WO 95/34595) and PCT/AU97/00447 (WO 98/03573) disclose dendrimers such as a polyamidoamine or polylysine dendrimers having a plurality of terminal groups, wherein at least one of the terminal groups has an anionic- or cationic-containing moiety bonded or linked thereto. The contents of these published International patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides the use of dendritic polymers in the inhibition of microbial agents including bacterial and fungal pathogens, and parasitic agents.